dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Ops Team
Players who choose to play Ops Teams are building a Corporate Contracted Mercenary Group, these Sanctioned Operatives operate out of the PZ typically and head out on the Highway to take down raiding parties, and Renegade Cults that threaten the Corporate Interests, but they will often end up fighting Rioters in the Pz as well as Organized Crime in support of the PZ Enforcers. Building an Ops Team Ops Teams usually begin with just a single Sanctioned Agent with a Vehicle, but most will eventually grow into Agencies and work out of a PZ Territory (If you are playing a Campaign Game), though a small number do become Sanctioned Ops for smaller NoGo settlements and function much like County Sheriffs used too. When you create a new Ops Team you get 1 Character who represents you Agency Owner, and controls the Agencies Funds, if you wish to have any other Characters you must buy them for $2,000 ($1,000 in One Off Games), but each new Character you gain (Including your Agency Owner) begins with a decent set of clothes, a Corporate Contract, and an Automatic Pistol, but you must by anything else that you wish your Characters to have access too, including Vehicles and Territory Improvements. If you are playing a One Off Ops Team then each Character costs $1,000 and comes with no equipment rather than the Campaign listing above, in addition you can ignore the Agency Territory and Agency Life sections below as they deal with Campaign related details, though if you wish to build a more colorful Agency, feel free to use those sections to create a more interesting force, perhaps you will wish to use them for several One off Games, or convert them to a Campaign Force. Ops Characters When a Player creates a new Ops Team they get 1 Character free, this represents the Leader of their Ops Team, additional Characters must be purchased as normal for an Ops Team. One Off Characters When you are playing a One Off Game Ops Team Characters are generated in the same manner as Gangs and Cults with the players deciding if they wish to set a fixed Skill and Wounds Values for the Characters or rolling randomly on the Random Stat Chart. Each Character Follows the profile listed below for new Characters. Skill: See Above Wounds: See Above Weight: 100 Cost: $1,000 Each Character must be Driving or Riding on a Vehicle at the beginning of an Engagement otherwise they are wasted and cannot be played (Unless you are playing a Character Focused Game), Once you have bought your Characters you can Equip them with Weapons, Armour, and Equipment from the standard list. Campaign Characters Playing a Campaign allows you to build on your Characters over time and as such each Agent begins as a basic Member with a fixed Profile, the only exception to this is your starting Ops Leader who begins play with +1 Skill and +1 Wounds over the basic Agent Profile. Skill: 2 Kudos: 0 Psychosis: '''0 '''Wounds: '''2 '''Armour: '''0 '''Weight: 100 Cost: $2,000 New Agents can be Fielded if they are Driving or a Passenger on a vehicle unless you are playing a Character Focused Game, Characters that Cannot be fielded are kept in your Ops Reserves and can be used in other Engagements during the Contract Sequence or for other actions during the Campaign Sequence. At any time during a Campaign you can buy new Ops Team Agents by spending Cash to get them, there are plenty of people in the PZ Cities who will sign up for Agency work as they think its a life of adventure and doing good, though those that survive will quickly learn the truth. Ops Team Vehicles Agencies typically obtain high performance vehicles from PZ Corporations, though local Sheriffs will use more Bikes and SUVs than performance vehicles, typically Agencies will allow any paint scheme on each vehicle, but some (Especially Corporate Agencies) will adopt a uniform colour scheme, and local Sheriffs will typically adopt the classic Police or County Sheriff style paint jobs on their vehicles. When you build an Agency it is best to have a clear idea of what sort of Agency you are building (Take a look at the Agency Life section below), once you have a good idea you can either use the common templates from the list below or use the Vehicle Design rules to design them from the ground up. PZ Enforcer Bike: These high performance Bikes are built for the Enforcers in PZ Territories, but plenty are sold to the many Agencies in the US. Interceptor: Designed and built to fight on the roads of the Dark Future, these high performance vehicles are made to provide intense firepower on the road. Sports Car: Some Agents prefer a blistering top speed to heavy firepower and as such high performance Sports Cars are used. SUV: Sheriffs use these vehicles for better Of Road handling and their capacity for transporting Deputies. Ops Team Territory (See Territory Design) Agencies will often enhance their Territory to include other useful resources and Structures, these are dependent on what sort of Territory the Agency operates from, a PZ Agency has access to the most advanced technology and media feeds, while a Sheriff in the NoGo must rely on their Settlement to provide any support they need. PZ Agency Agencies in the PZ have comfortable offices and convenient access to supplies and as such they tend to focus on the security of their Territory by enhancing their Intel Gathering ability, or holding criminals for questioning. Holding Cells: Capturing an enemy can provide the Agency with useful information about a Gang or Cult Territory if the correct questions are asked in the right way, and Holding Cells are designed for just that sort of question. A Holding Cell Costs $10,000. Security Office: Extensive camera networks monitor the roads and fences of PZ Territories and with access to these feeds the Agency can make quick responses to attack on the Territory. A Security Office Costs $25,000. Informant: While Cults and Gangs are tight nit communities they do use outsiders for supplies and information, and many Agencies will pay off such people to gather information on the movements and targets of Gangs and Cults. An Informant Costs $20,000 NoGo Sheriff's Out in the NoGo a Sheriff has limited access to nice security offices and convenient technology, instead they make use of their Settlement by employing the citizens and their guns to help with the defense of the Territory. Deputized Settlers: Plenty of Settlers are armed and willing to fight for their homes, by Deputizing a Mob the Sheriff can create a defense force for their Territory that will fight invaders. Deputizing Settlers Costs $10,000. Armoury: Gaining access to weaponry is tough for NoGo Sheriffs and as such they tend to gather any weapons from Settlers causing a ruckus (Bar Brawls and the like) and storing them at their office in a secure Armoury, this provides the Sheriff with a ready supply of spare weapons and Ammunition. An Armoury Costs $15,000. Road Block: By organizing Settlers to move Wrecks and set up small guard posts the Sheriff can make the Territory more prepared for attack, both acting as an alert system for attackers and slowing them down as they enter the Territory. A Road Block Costs $5,000. Agency Life Corporate Sanctions make very little demands on the nature of an Agency that signs up, so long as they keep the Corporate interests safe and the Executives Happy they don't care what your a self styled example of. Paramilitary Agency Generally using heavily armed vehicles, this sort of Agency styles themselves as a sort of militaristic organization, even sporting medals and formal Uniform to meet with Corporate types, they are most commonly Contracted to keep the roads safe and defend specific locations, but they are often called in to deal with riots and rogue mutants. Paramilitary Agencies will usually cover a small area of a PZ Territory, where they will have a HQ and Garage in some secured location, often behind fences and even Mine Fields. New Agents will typically be tough and dress in military fatigues, shaved heads or flat tops are common among these types of Agencies. Corporate Agency Styling themselves as Corporate Specialists, these Agencies will follow the rules and listen to the employer so as to get the best from their Corporate Contractors, as a result they typically drive Interceptors and other high performance vehicles. Typically operating out of a moderate PZ Territory these Agencies will usually have a nice Office Building as a HQ often with an underground Garage. New Agents will typically apply in a formal process and be dressed in suits and long coats, and many will wear shades and ear pieces for constant communication in the field, typically each Agent will have a vehicle of their own or work as a pair in a vehicle. Sheriff Agency Out in the NoGo there are no real Corporate interests but large Settlements with a strong community will often employ a Sanctioned Sheriff to protect their Settlement from attack, typically using Bikes, or refitted SUV's these Agents protect their Contractors in much the same manner as PZ Agencies. Usually in control of a Large NoGo Territory these Agencies quickly expand to include Deputies but rarely grow very large, a Sheriffs Office and Garage are normally centered in the Settlement and provides a level of community status to the Agents. New Agents will typically have to prove themselves by bringing in a bounty, after which they will usually don a Uniform and Deputy Badge and start their life in the Agency. Other Agencies While there are likely to be many more types of Agencies than listed here, they are by no means the only choices, feel free to develop your own ideas and build on them to create unique Agency concepts for your Game. See Also Humans Robots Cult Gang Op Team Names Index Dark Future: Living Rulebook Wiki